Spacegodzilla
Spacegodzilla ist ein Weltraummonster, das aus Godzilla-Zellen entstand. Allgemeines thumb|left|Spacegodzillas Flugform Spacegodzilla ähnelt rein äußerlich stark Godzilla, allerdings ist er etwas größer, besitzt kristallähnliche Rückenplatten und Stacheln sowie zwei große Kristallhöcker auf seinen Schultern und auf seiner Stirn befindet sich ein markantes, gelbes Kristallgebilde. All seine größeren Kristalle können leuchten. Spacegodzillas schuppige Haut ist überwiegend dunkelblau und von der Kehle über Brust, Bauch und Schwanzunterseite bis zum Schwanzende dunkelrot gefärbt. Desweiteren besitzt das Weltraumungeheuer eine zweite Erscheinungsform, in welcher es fliegen kann. Dazu erschafft es einen großen "Berg" von Kristallen auf seinem Rücken. Spacegodzilla entstand aus Godzilla-Zellen, die ins All gelangten, z. B. nach dem Kampf Godzillas gegen Biollante (in ''Godzilla, der Urgigant''), als Biollantes Sporen in ins All flogen oder nach Godzillas Kampf gegen Mothra in ''Godzilla – Kampf der Sauriermutanten'', als Mothra in den Weltraum flog. Diese Zellen müssen von einem schwarzen Loch eingesaugt und von einem weißen Loch ausgespuckt worden sein, woraufhin sie starken Energien aus Sonnenexplosionen ausgesetzt waren und sich zudem Kristallverbindungen an sie bunden. Theoretisch können Godzillas Zellen nur von Mothra ins All transportiert worden sein, denn nach dem Film mit Biollante wurde in ''Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier'' der Lauf der Zeit so verändert, dass die Interaktion zwischen Biollante und Godzilla nicht mehr stattgefunden haben kann. Da ''Godzilla – Kampf der Sauriermutanten'' und die in diesem Film enthaltenen Handlungen von Mothra nach ''Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier'' stattfinden, kommt Mothra am ehesten als Transporteurin der Zellen in Frage. Trotzdem weist Spacegodzilla mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit Biollante auf; er hat einen ähnlichen Schrei und viele Ähnlichkeiten am Kopf, z. B. ein großes, spitz zulaufendes Maul, große Stacheln an den Seiten und viele große Zähne. SpaceGodzilla-Maw04.jpg|Spacegodzilla weist mehr... latest.jpeg|...Ähnlichkeiten mit Biollante auf ... Index-0.jpg| ...als mit Mothra. thumb|Spacegodzilla bezieht Energie mit Hilfe seiner Kristalle Spacegodzilla kommt nur in ''Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla'' von 1994 vor, in welchem er letztlich stirbt. Allgemeinhin gilt er als einer der stärksten Gegner Godzillas, selbst für die mächtig besetzte Heisei-Reihe, in welcher z. B. auch Biollante oder Destroyah vorkommen. Mit starken Gegnern der Showa-Reihe, wie Mothra oder Gigan, kann man ihn dabei aber nur schwerlich vergleichen. Das typische Einsetzen von bereits bekannten Gegnern innerhalb der Heisei-Reihe (King Ghidorah, Mothra, Radon, Mechagodzilla) wird mit Spacegodzilla in besonderer Form weitergeführt, da er eigentlich nur eine Hommage an Godzilla selbst ist. Außerdem greift er durch seinen Auftritt ein Ereignis eines Vorgängerfilms direkt auf, was in der Godzilla-Reihe sehr selten ist und er ist zudem eines der wenigen Monster, die ein gesellschaftlich-ökologisches Problem kritisieren sollen, allerdings nicht etwa Atomkraft, Umweltverschmutzung oder Gentechnologie, sondern die Vermüllung des Weltraums, welche in den 90er Jahren, vor allem aber später im 21. Jhr. immer mehr ins Gespräch kam. Fähigkeiten Bild:Spacegodzilla_Fähigkeiten_1.jpg|Der Energiestrahl Bild:Spacegodzilla_Fähigkeiten_2.jpg|Die Kristalllöcher Bild:Spacegodzilla_Fähigkeiten_3.jpg|Der "Traktorstrahl" Für ein Monster hat Spacegodzilla eine enorm große Bandbreite an Fähigkeiten, Techniken und Attacken, wie sie ansonsten, innerhalb der Godzilla-Reihe, höchstens einige Roboter vorweisen. Bereits seine massive körperliche Statur mit den gewaltigen Klauen macht ihn sehr stark. Ganz ähnlich Godzilla kann auch Spacegodzilla einen starken Energiestrahl aus seinem Maul abfeuern, welcher allerdings orange gefärbt ist, und zudem auch noch Energiestrahlen aus seinen Schulterhöckern ausstrahlen. Mit Hilfe dieser Höcker bezieht er auch seine Energie aus der Umgebung und speichert sie in ihnen. Sofern er genug gesammelt hat, kann Spacegodzilla dann z. B. einen grünen, wellenartigen Strahl aussenden, der seinen Gegner in die Luft erhebt, um ihn dann z. B. wegzuschleudern. (siehe "Traktorstrahl") Auch kann er seine Energie nutzen, um ein kristallenes Schutzschild aufzubauen. Viele weitere Techniken des Weltraummonsters basieren desweiteren auf den Kristallen, die er an seinem Körper trägt und außerdem um sich herum produzieren kann selbst. So verhelfen sie ihm in seiner Flugform z. B. zum Fliegen und können dann auch im Vorbeiflug schwere Schnittverletzungen an seinen Gegnern hervorrufen. Außerdem kann Spacegodzilla Kristalllöcher im Boden erschaffen, um seine Feinde darin einzusperren, oder neugebildete Kristalle auch einfach in Richtung der Feinde schleudern. Im Notfall greift er dann auch manchmal auf direkte Angriffe zurück, wie z. B. dem Zustechen mit Hilfe seiner Schwanzspitze. Bild:Spacegodzilla_Fähigkeiten_4.jpg|Spacegodzilla feuert Kristalle ab... Bild:Spacegodzilla_Fähigkeiten_5.jpg|...und sticht mit seinem Schwanzende zu. Bild:Spacegodzilla_Fähigkeiten_6.jpg|Der Schutzschild Es ist unbekannt, warum Spacegodzilla Godzilla Junior einst in einem Kristallgefängnis eingesperrte. Es wird vermutet, dass er durch das Gefängnis Energie aus ihm beziehen konnte. Da die Kristallgefängnisse vor der Ankunft Spacegodzillas auf der Erde erschaffen wurden und auch genau dort, wo Godzilla Junior wohnte, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Spacegodzilla schon vor seiner Ankuft auf der Erde von der Existens Godzilla Juniors und dessen Aufenthaltsortes wusste und wohl auch einige Erinnerungen von Godzilla oder telepathische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Geschichte Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla Bild:Spacegodzilla_Geschichte_1.jpg|Spacegodzilla im All Bild:Spacegodzilla_Geschichte_2.jpg|Spacegodzilla vs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Bild:Spacegodzilla_Geschichte_3.jpg|Spacegodzilla vs. Godzilla Zu Beginn des Film wird gezeigt, wie Spacegodzilla im Weltraum fliegt und dabei drei Objekte zu Erde vorrausschickt bzw. abfeuert. Diese kristallähnlichen Objekte schlagen auf der Heimatinsel von Godzilla und Godzilla Junior auf. In Japan wird derweil ein neuer Kampfroboter namens M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fertiggestellt. Außerdem wird Miki Saegusa von Prof. Chinatsu Gondo und Prof. Okubo für das sogenannte "Projekt Telepathie" angeheuert. Während der Vorbereitungen für das "Projekt T" berichtet an anderer Stelle die NASA der G-Force von einem Angriff auf ein Raumschiff im All. Die Cosmos suchen außerdem Miki auf und berichten ihr ebenfalls von einem außerirdischen Monster. Während auf der Insel Tränengasminen ausgelegt werden, nähert sich das mysteriöse Weltraummonster immer weiter und soll deswegen von dem neuen Roboter aufgehalten werden. Während M.O.G.U.E.R.A. schnell den kurzen Kampf gegen das Weltraummonster im All verliert, scheitert auch das "Projekt T". Plötzlich kommt auch das Weltraummonster auf der Insel an, besiegt Godzilla kurzerhand und sperrt Godzilla Junior in eine der Kristallhöhlen, welche von den eingeschlagenen Kristallen erschaffen wurden. Dann verschwindet er wieder. Nachdem die Entstehungsgeschichte des Spacegodzilla genannten Monsters geklärt zu sein scheint, wird Miki von Professor Okubo entführt, der das Projekt T für seine eigenen Zwecke wiederbeleben will. Doch Miki wird aus ihrer Gefangenschaft in Yamagata befreit und kurz darauf zerstört Spacegodzilla eben diese Stadt vollkommen. Danach sucht er Fukuoka auf und auch Godzilla ist wieder mobil und taucht gerade in Kagoshima auf. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. ist daher als erster bei Spacegodzilla, doch auch all seine Kräfte zusammen können nicht viel gegen das Weltraumungeheuer ausrichten. Da kommt auch Godzilla hinzu, doch auch der hat kaum eine Chance. Er scheint aber zu verstehen, dass Spacegodzilla seine Energie aus dem Fukuoka Tower bezieht und zwar mit Hilfe seiner Kristallhöcker. Deswegen will die Riesenechse eben diese zerstören, wobei ihr M.O.G.U.E.R.A. helfen will. Der Roboter teilt sich in den Star Falcon und Land-M.O.G.U.E.R.A. auf: Während ersterer Spacegodzilla ablenkt, zerstört zweiterer den Tower von unten heraus. Danach verbinden sich die Maschinen wieder zu M.O.G.U.E.R.A. und können zusammen mit Godzilla auch tatsächlich die Höcker zerstören. Durch seine Wut sammelt Spacegodzilla aber noch genug Kraft, um den Riesenroboter fast vollkommen zu zerstören. Während sich alle denkbar knapp in Sicherheit bringen, gibt Godzilla dem Weltraummonster den Rest. Danach zieht er sich zurück, wobei selbst Yuki der Echse ihre Taten vergibt. Die Cosmos bedanken sich anschließend bei Miki und man sieht, dass auch Godzilla Junior wieder frei ist. Godzilla Island thumb In der fünften Folge der ersten Staffel der TV-Serie Godzilla Island greift Zaguresu die Godzilla-Insel an. Als sich ihr Torema in den Weg stellt und ihr Schiff angreift, hetzt Zaguresu Spacegodzilla auf die Insel. Godzilla erkennt seinen alten Widersacher und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Spacegodzilla erreicht das Hauptquartier der G-Guard und attackiert dieses mit seinem Strahl. Godzilla erreicht wenig später ebenfalls das Hauptquartier und stellt sich Spacegodzilla in den Weg. Torema macht als Spacegodzillas Schwachpunkt die Schulterkristalle auf dem Rücken aus. Aus ihrem Schiff feuert sie einen Angriff auf die Kristalle. Godzilla unterstützt sie, sodass schließlich die Kristalle explodieren. In der Explosion kommt Spacegodzilla ums Leben. In einer späteren Folge der Serie taucht eine verbesserte Version von Spacegodzilla auf und ist ebenfalls ein Widersacher von Godzilla und den anderen Monstern und Menschen der Insel. → Hauptartikel: Super Special Spacegodzilla High Grade Type Two [[Bild:Spacegodzilla_1.jpg|thumb|Spacegodzilla''' in ''Godzilla: Unleashed'']] Name '''Space ist englisch und bedeutet Raum bzw. Weltraum. Godzilla hat natürlich den selben Namenshintergrund, wie das''' Original''', da es ja direkt an dieses angelehnt ist. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Außerirdische Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Exzellenter Artikel